ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ancient World
The Ancient World is a 2020 speculative documentary on the Discovery Channel. Akin to series such as Walking with Dinosaurs and its spin-offs, the series follows the story of life from the Cambrian Explosion to the present day. The series aired 3 seasons, each corresponding to a specific geologic era. The series included little features such as X-ray shots and little information boards about the time and place the episode is set in. The series used some of the most up-to-date science at the time. The average episode is 47 minutes long. Narrated by *Insert Narrator Here* Episodes Season 1: Episode 1: The Ocean Cradle Setting: The Atlantic Ocean, Cambrian Period The episode begins with a 5-minute scene talking about the Precambrian period. It starts by showing Earth as an inhospitable planet, before colliding with Theia, another planet. It rushes through the moon forming, Earth cooling, and oceans forming. It then shows the first cell which then divides repeatedly. The episode then fast forwards to the Cambrian Period. The episodes mainly a pregnant Anomolocaris searching for a satisfying meal before laying her eggs. The episode also has a B story of a trilobite trying to survive. Creature Cast:'' '' Anomolocaris, Opabinia, Trilobite, Hallucinogenia, Wiwaxia, Cnidaria (Cameo), Haikouichthys '' '''Episode 2: ' Setting: The Pacific Ocean, Ordovician Period The episode revolves around a Megalograptus in its efforts to obtain a meal. Creature Cast: ' ''Megalograptus, Cameroceras, Atraspis, Promissium, Sea Urchin (Cameo), Holopea (Cameo), Trilobite. '''Episode 3: Setting: Siberia, Silurian Period Creature Cast: ' ''Pterygotus, Brontoscorpio, Trilobite (cameo), Birkenia, Cephalaspis, Ainiktozoon. '''Episode 4: Setting: Maryland, Devonian Period Creature Cast: ' ''Ichthyostega, Hyneria, Acanthostega, Tiktaalik. 'Episode 5: ' '''Setting: Vietnam, Devonian Period Creature Cast:'' '' Dunkelosteus, Stethacanthus, Titanichthys, Gorgonichthys, Xenacanthus (Cameo). Episode 6: Age of Arthropods Setting: Iowa, Carboniferous Period Creature Cast: ' ''Meganeura, Arthropleura, Eryops, Petrolacosaurus, Pulmonoscorpius, Arthrolycosa. '''Episode 7: Setting: Florida, Early Permian Period = Creature Cast: ' ''Dimetrodon, Edaphosaurus, Ophiacodon, Secodontosaurus, Seymouria, Diplocaulus, Sphenacodon, Moschops, Cotylorhynchus. '''Episode 8: Buzz Saw Jaw Setting: Argentina, Middle Permian Creature Cast:'' '' Helicoprion, Prionosuchus, Sarcoprion, Xenacanthus, Orthacanthus. Episode 9: The Great Dying Setting: Siberia, Late Permian Creature Cast: ' ''Gorgonops, Scutosaurus, Diictodon, Estemmenosuchus, Rhinesuchus, Purlovia, Elginia, = '''Episode 10: The World's Rebirth Setting: ' South Africa, Early Triassic' Creature Cast: ' ''Lystrosaurus, Euchambersia, Proterosuchus, Kenyasaurus (Cameo), Euparkeria. '''Season 2: = Episode 1: Dawn Of Dinosaurs Setting: Arizona, Late Triassic Creature Cast: ' ''Eoraptor, Herrerasaurus, Coelophysis, Plateosaurus, Peteinosaurus, Postosuchus, Placerias, Rutiodon, Adelobasileus, Desmatosuchus, Longisquama (Cameo), Kuehneosuchus (Cameo). 'Episode 2: ' '''Setting: Peru, Late Triassic. Creature Cast: ' ''Shonisaurus, Cymbospondylus, Nothosaurus, Henodus, Ammonite (Cameo), Gojirasaurus, Tanystropheus, Unaysaurus, Pistosaurus, Nundasuchus. '''Episode 3: The Take Over Setting: Senegal, Early Jurassic. Creature Cast: ' ''Dilophosaurus, Massospondylus, Segisaurus, Zupaysaurus, Lesothosaurus, Pegomastax, Anchisaurus, Chilesaurus. '''Episode 4: World of Behemoths Setting: Utah, Late Jurassic Creature Cast: ' ''Stegosaurus, Dryosaurus, Ornitholestes, Utahdactylus, Brachiosaurus, Camarasaurus, Barosaurus, Apatosaurus (Cameo), Allosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Torvosaurus, Diplodocus, Anurognathus. '''Episode 5: Leviathans Setting: Wales, Late Jurassic Creature Cast: ' ''Icthyosaurus, Cryptoclidus, Dakosaurus, Hybodus, Ammonite, Leedsichthys, Liopleurodon, Pliosaurus, Eustryptospondylus, Metriacanthosaurus, Rhamporhynchus, Metriorhynchus, Geosaurus (Cameo), Horseshoe Crabs. '''Episode 6: Ancient Wing Setting: Germany, Late Jurassic Creature Cast: ''' ''Archeopteryx, Pterodactylus, Compsognathus, Megalosaurus, Ceratosaurus (Cameo), Hesperosaurus. '' '''Episode 7: The False Dragons Setting: South Korea, Late Jurassic Creature Cast: ' ''Mamenchisaurus, Yangchuanosaurus, Guanlong, Tuojiangosaurus, Chungkingosaurus, Sinraptor, Jehelopterus, Juramaia. 'Episode 8: ' '''Setting: Tanzania, Late Jurassic. Creature Cast: ''' ''Allosaurus, Giraffatitan, Kentrosaurus, Elaphrosaurus, Ostafrikasaurus, Sphenosuchus, Rhamporhynchus (Cameo). '' '''Episode 9: The Great Divide Setting: Morocco/'England, Early Cretaceous' Creature Cast: ' ''Coloborhynchus, Ouranosaurus, Suchomimus, Iguanodon, Hypsilophodon, Baryonyx, Neovenator, Concavenator, Pelicanimimus, Umoonosaurus. '''Episode 10: Survival of the Fittest Setting: Arkansas, Early Cretaceous. Creature Cast: ''' ''Sauroposeidon, Tenontosaurus, Deinonychus, Acrocanthosaurus. '' '''Episode 11: Setting: China/Japan, Early Cretaceous. ' '''Creature Cast: ' Wuerhosaurus, Yutyrannus, Ultrasaurus, Psittacosaurus, Protarchaeopteryx, Microraptor, Dsungaripterus, Ichthyovenator, Alxasaurus, Caudipteryx. '''Episode 12: The Southern Titans Setting: Argentina, Middle Cretaceous. Creature Cast: ' ''Giganotosaurus, Argentinosaurus, Andesaurus, Mapusaurus, Patagotitan, Skorpiovenator, Armadillosuchus, Sarcosuchus, Irritator, Tapejara, Tropeognathus (Cameo), Bonitasaura (Cameo). '''Episode 13: Wonders of the Outback Setting: Southern Australia, Middle Cretaceous. ''' '''Creature Cast: Leaellynasaura, Antarctopelta, Muttaburasaurus, Australovenator, Minmi, Diamantinasaurus, Koolasuchus. Episode 14: The Lost World Setting: Egypt, Middle Cretaceous. Creature Cast: Paralititan, Aegyptosaurus, Rugops, Deltadromeus, Carcharadontosaurus, Spinosaurus, Kaprosuchus, Alanqa (Cameo), Onchopristis (Cameo). Episode 15: Order Setting: Quebec, Late Cretaceous. Creature Cast: Corythosaurus, Centrosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Edmontonia, Orodromeus, Pentaceratops, Pteranodon. Episode 16: The Arctic Circle. Setting: Alberta, Late Cretaceous. Creature Cast: Albertosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Struthiomimus, Styracosaurus, Centrosaurus (Cameo), Euophlocephalus, Dromaeosaurus, Nyctosaurus (Cameo), Pachyrhinosaurus, '' '''Episode 17: ' Setting: Chile, Late Cretaceous. Creature Cast: Carnotaurus, Dreadnoughtus, Saltasaurus, Abelisaurus, Secernosaurus, Edmontonia. Episode 18: Hell's Deep. Setting: Atlantic Ocean, Late Cretaceous Creature Cast: Elasmosaurus, Mosasaurus, Futabasaurus, Cretoxyrhina/Ginsu Shark, Clidastes, Platecarpus, Tylosaurus, Archelon, Ammonite, Xiphactinus, Gillicus (Cameo), Protostega (Cameo). Episode 19: The Desert Struggle. Setting: Mongolia, Late Cretaceous. Creature Cast: Velociraptor, Therizinosaurus, Gallimimus, Saurolophus, Tarbosaurus, Tarchia, Homalocephale, Oviraptor, Protoceratops, Sinoceratops, Micropachycephalosaurus, Gigantoraptor, Deltatheridium. Episode 20 & 21: End of an Empire Part 1 & Part 2. Setting: Montana, Late Cretaceous. Creature Cast: Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Ornithomimus, Edmontosaurus, Dakotaraptor, Ankylosaurus, Leptoceratops, Quetzalcoatlus, Troodon, Pachycephalosaurus, Hesperornis, Alamosaurus, Ichthyornis, Deinosuchus, Saurolophus (Cameo), Obamadon (Cameo), Kosmoceratops (Cameo), Nasutoceratops (Cameo), Velociraptor (Cameo), Therizinosaurus (Cameo), Protoceratops (Cameo), Mosasaurus (Cameo), Ampelosaurus (Cameo), Didelphodon, Alphadon, Butterfly, Mosquito. Season 3: Episode 1: Reptile Remnants Setting: Columbia, Paleocene. Creature Cast: Titanoboa, Carbonemys, Peligrotherium, Trigonostylops, Champsosaurus. Episode 2: The New Age Setting: Belgium, Middle Eocene. Creature Cast: Diatryma, Leptictidium, Europolemur, Ambulocetus, Propalaeotherium, Palaeotherium, Dollosuchus, Godinotia. Episode 3: Setting: Mongolia/Somalia, Late Eocene. Creature Cast: Basilosaurus, Andrewsarchus, Embolotherium, Honanodon, Dorudon, Otodus (Cameo), Arsinoitherium, Moetherium, Apidium, Phiomia, Uintatherium. Episode 4: ''' '''Setting: Mongolia, Oligocene Creature Cast: Paraceratherium, Entelodon, Hyaenodon, Mongolestes, Chalicotherium. Episode 5: Setting: India, Late Miocene Creature Cast: Platybelodon, Amphicyon, Gigantopithecus, Rhamphosuchus, Dinocrocuta, '' '''Episode 5: The Sea Demon' Setting: Uruguay, Late Miocene. Creature Cast: Megalodon, Odobenocetops, Livyatan, Squalodon, Bobtail Squid (Cameo), Mourasuchus, Thylacosmilus, Opossum, Hapalops, Toxodon (Cameo). Episode 6: Familiars Setting: Chad, Late Pliocene Creature Cast: Australopithecus, Deinotherium, Deinofelis, Ancylotherium, White Rhinoceros, Slender-Snouted Crocodile. Episode 7: New Killers Setting: Bolivia, Early Pleistocene. Creature Cast: Smilodon, Machrauchenia, Megatherium, Toxodon, Doedicurus, Glyptodon, Giant Anteater, Hippidion (Cameo). Episode 8: Setting: Australia, Pleistocene. Creature Cast: Diprotodon, Megalania, Procoptodon, Ninjemys, Pelagornis, Thylacoleo. Episode 9: The Frozen Frontier Setting: Russia/Alaska, Late Pleistocene. Creature Cast: Woolly Mammoth, Humans, Megaloceros, Elasmotherium, Coelodonta, Saiga Antelope, Neanderthals, Cave Lion, Dire Wolf, Dire Bear, Castoroides, Long-Horned Bison, Cougar, Colombian Mammoth. Category:Original Ideas Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Documentary Category:Walking with Dinosaurs